1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a protected towel assembly in which a towel and protective cover are provided for suspension from a selected object. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a protected towel assembly particularly useful for attachment to a golf cart or golf bag to provide the user thereof with a moist towel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many hobbies, occupations and avocations in which it is desirable to have a towel close at hand. Examples of such are golfing, fishing, bowling, yard work, shop work, etc. In golfing, it is desirable to clean the golf clubs with a damp towel prior to their return to a golf bag. However, if a damp towel is suspended from the golf cart or golf bag, it would be dried out long before completion of a round of golf because of exposure to the atmosphere and wind blowing therethrough.
Some golfers are more concerned with a towel becoming soaked due to unexpected rain. Such concerns are expressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,616 and 4,953,603 in which protected towel assemblies are disclosed to keep a towel dry. In U.S. Pat. No 4,516,616, a towel is suspended within a water resistant cover which assumes the shape of a pleated cone. The user reaches upwardly under the cover to grasp a dry towel therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,603 a towel is contained in a protective cover shaped similar to a paper bag, the bottom of which has been removed. Access to the towel is obtained through the bottom of the bag.
While both of the aforementioned patents appear to be effective in keeping a towel dry, they would not be as effective in keeping a towel moist or damp because they both provide large openings at the bottoms thereof through which air may easily enter and circulate to dry the towel. Furthermore, use of the towel in either one of these devices requires reaching underneath the protective covers and somewhat limits use of the towel to the lower end thereof.